Someone to Hold
by zaracatilina
Summary: . Matt's been staying up late, having trouble sleeping...it takes a teacher and a close friend to help see why.I suck at summaries of course! r&r please!


**z**: so um...here is another short ficcie...I'm having a writers block for "Unrevealing Secrets" and "Return of the Dark Mist". sad, isn't it? So , i'm just going to spew one shot fics for a bit...hopefully.

**Disclaimer:** nope don't own them.

Don't forget to review! Thanks!

* * *

I sighed and rolled onto my stomach, wishing I could sleep. Dammit, this was like the fifth night in a row that I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I didn't know what my deal was. Or maybe I did. I don't know, to be honest. It's just. . .I'd come home after school, do my homework, make dinner for dad and I --if he actually came home that is-- and then maybe hang out with my friends.

Or band practice.

Whichever it was, I never got home late. I was always in by curfew.

Yet I was up all night, bothered by something.

What, I don't know.

I felt like something was missing in my life. I was a little lonely as well. But I'm used to being alone, so why it started to bother me as of late, I don't know.

And every morning, I'd wake up and do the whole thing over again--cuz I'd manage to fall asleep and catch a few hours.

It was killing me.

I was exhausted.

Maybe I'll fall asleep tonight.

I hoped.

I glanced at my clock and groaned. It was 2:09 AM.

Dammit.

I simply sighed and stared out my window, wishing that sleep would just overcome me and drown me. . .

---

Today, I woke up, looking like crap. I sighed and wearily got out of bed, threw some clothes on and headed out the door. I ran into Taichi before first period and his eyes glanced up and down, checking me out. I knew what he was thinking and seeing.

He didn't get a chance to ask until after lunch. He knew not to ask me what was wrong in front of the others; they'd make a huge fuss and then I'd get all hot-headed---and well, I just didn't want that. Not when I haven't received much sleep.

After lunch, Taichi pulled me down a quiet hallway and stopped after a few steps. He turned around and stared at me for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Yama," he said, quietly, gazing into my eyes, his own so full of concern. "What's wrong? You look awful today."

I sighed and ran a hand through my unkempt hair. I didn't bother to do anything with it today, which actually shocked most of my friends. "I don't know, Taichi. I can't seem to sleep at all lately. Just a few hours here and there." I told him honestly, shrugging my shoulders. I leaned against the lockers and bit my lip.

He gave me a frown. "You are up all night. . .and you don't know what keeps you up at all?" He asked and then the bell rang. He groaned, and then grabbed my elbow, pulling me along with him. "We'll talk more after class, okay?"

I nodded, glad to have someone to talk to about this.

Yet I found that I couldn't concentrate during class. I shook my head, trying to focus. I was actually getting tired.

Maybe if I just rest my head for a second. . .I thought and yet before I knew it, I fell asleep.

"Mr. Ishida!"

I jerked awake and I felt Taichi's poke in my back just a little too late. I glanced up to see my teacher glaring down at me. I silently groaned--it was the worst class ever to fall asleep in for the teacher assigned extra homework to those that did.

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked, quietly. Then yawned again. "I--I'm sorry, Mr. --Mr. Taynoski."

Mr. Taynoski stared at me for a few seconds before answering. "Mr. Ishida, you were asleep for approximately twenty minutes. Now, I'm going to assign you extra work, which I'm sure you are aware of." He said tartly.

I merely nodded. "Fine." I mustered.

He blinked his eyes. "No argument from you?" He replied, surprise. "You usually have a tendency to argue, Mr. Ishida."

"I'm too tired to, Mr. Taynoski," I replied back, quietly, staring at my desk. I could feel Taichi's eyes staring into my back. Then a sharp kick at my feet, telling me to shut up before I made it worse.

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't sleep," I said slowly. "I go to bed at a reasonable time and wake up at the same time. Its the same routine that I had all year long. Expect lately, I can't seem to sleep."

Mr. Taynoski regarded me with his "famous" looks. I wasn't going to flinch. I merely looked back at him, waiting.

"Very well. Maybe the answer for your lack of sleep is in front of you." Was all he said. Then without saying another word, stalking back to the front of the class and began teaching again.

"What the hell. . .?" I heard Taichi muttered from behind me and I simply had to agree.

---

The bell rang and class was over. I was relieved, I didn't want to be here anymore. I stood up and turned around to face Taichi. He gave me a smile.

"Tai, will you wait for me? I want to ask Mr. Taynoski what he had meant earlier." I asked him, giving him an imploring look.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. I'll wait for you near the lockers, alright?" he answered. He shook his head. "You are evil, Yama. You know I'll fall for that look."

I grinned. "That's why you're my best friend, Taichi!" I teased and he simply rolled his eyes again before exiting the classroom.

I walked up to Mr. Taynoski's desk and waited silently to be acknowledged.

"Mr. Ishida, do you have a question?"

"Yes, sir, I was wondering what you meant by what you said earlier. How it is in front of my eyes, the answer to my going to sleep again." I answered.

Mr. Taynoski glanced at me and for the first time ever, gave me a serene smile. "Mr. Ishida, you are intelligent yet blind." He told me. "You have a great friend out there waiting for you. He adores you."

"I. . .I adore him too," I replied, and was wondering where this was going. "I mean, he's my best friend."

"Just a mere friend?"

I blinked. "Taichi? We are talking about Taichi, right?"

The smile grew wider. "He likes you, you know."

"Oh. . ." Then it hit me. "Oh, damn."

"You see it now?"

"Yes, but how does this got to do with me not sleeping?" I asked, confused.

"You like him too. You just don't know it." He answered. "Tell me, what do you think about when you're up at night?"

"Um. . .what Taichi and I are going to do after school . . ." I started to say then stopped. I blinked and took a step back. Every time I was thinking about Taichi, I couldn't sleep. Yet, when I wasn't thinking of him, I managed to fall asleep. "Oh. . .oh . . .damn." I managed to say and then before I could say anything embarrassing, I spun on my heel and left.

But not before hearing his last words, "It will help you sleep if you had someone to hold you, Mr. Ishida!"

And that was when it all clicked together. The signs. I just didn't see because I was too tired. Damn Mr. Taynoski for bloody well seeing it before I could. I was in love with my best friend--and I was lonely. I needed someone to hold me while I slept.

---

"Yama, are you okay?" Taichi asked, as we walked home together.

I blinked. I realized I hadn't spoken more than six words to him. I sighed and then stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "Taichi?" I said slowly.

He stopped and stared at me. "Yes?"

"I . . I'll be okay, I was just thinking. . .but. . ." I hesitated.

"Yes, Yama?" He prompted.

"Will you come over tonight? And. . .and stay the night?" I asked, gazing into his endless chocolate eyes.

He tilted his head. "Of course, I will. Let me double check with my mom and if it's okay, I'll be over around seven, okay?" he told me.

I nodded and then we went our separate ways.

---

I paced nervously, eyeing my clock. Dad called to say he wouldn't be home until late and not to worry. He also told me that it was okay that I had Taichi spend the night.

"It's good to see you having someone over, Yamato." Dad had said over the phone. "You rarely have him over anymore or any of your friends."

I didn't know what he had meant by that but I didn't let it bother me. I just paced, wishing it was seven. I knew I wasn't going anywhere and I had already put my pj's on. I couldn't care less, really. I was hoping we'd watch a few movies then crash.

Well, actually, watch a few movies, and then. . .then tell him how I felt.

Then crash.

If it all went well.

Just then the door bell rang and I lunged at the door and yanked it open to see a grinning Taichi with his sleepover bag on him.

"Happy to see me or what, Yama?" He teased, coming in.

I blushed and muttered, "No, I mean, yes, I mean---oh."

He turned to look at me. He noticed my blush. "Ah, Yama, no need to be blushing! Well, you can, it makes you cuter." He winked and I blushed even more.

"I--how did you know, Taichi?" I asked, after he gave me a quick hug.

"The way you've been acting, to be honest. What did Mr. Taynoski say to you?" He asked, dragging me to the couch.

"That I'm blind and I couldn't see that I liked you and you liked me. . ." I started.

"So you do. Good." Taichi grinned and I simply melted. "Cuz if you didn't I'd find a way for you to fall for me."

I laughed. "So. . .a few movies then?" I questioned.

He nodded. "But before you do that---" He leaned forward, placing his a hand on my cheek, making me blush even redder than before. He grinned, noticing.

"Shy around me?" He teased.

Before I could reply, he kissed me. And. . .it was. . .it was just so amazing. It was so soft and gentle and right. It felt so right.

We pulled away at the same time and I blinked.

"I--wow, I--" I managed to say somewhat understandably.

Tai laughed softly. "Oh, Yama, you're adorable." He told me.

I smiled. "So are you, Taichi."

---

We managed to watch one movie. But I kept yawning during it. Taichi noticed and turned it off. I protested.

"Hey, I was watching--"I yawned, "that."

"We're going to bed, Yama." He told me firmly. "You are tired. You actually need to try to sleep tonight."

"Taichi. . ." Suddenly Mr. Taynoski's words came back to me. "Will . . .will you sleep with me tonight? Will. . .will you hold me?" I whispered.

Taichi tilted his head a little, and smiled. "Of course, Yama. Anything for you." He stood up and then grabbed my hands, pulling me up. "Now, c'mon, we're going to sleep tonight. I'll make sure you sleep tonight. . ."

I grinned a little. I followed him into my bedroom. I sighed, hoping that this was going to work and that I could sleep tonight.

I crawled into the bed and he followed suit. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest, feeling safe in his warmth. I could feel the rhythm of his breathing and his heartbeat.

"Yama, try to sleep," Taichi whispered to me, noticing that I was still awake.

"Okay. . ." And he held me closer.

And the last thing I remembered was him whispering, "I love you, Yama. . ."

---

I slowly woke up, trying to figure out where I was and who was holding me so lovingly. I blinked my eyes open and saw a sleepy Taichi slowly, waking up. He saw me staring and gave me a quick kiss on my nose.

"Good morning, love," he told me softly. "Sleep well?"

"I. . .I actually did, Taichi." I replied back, blinking. I smiled. "It was you!"

He pulled me closer and gave me a puzzled frown. "What do you mean? How so?"

"You. . .your love for me. It was something I needed." I said slowly. "You holding me was just what I needed. I haven't felt this refreshed in a long time. I don't. . .I don't feel like I'm missing something."

"I do love you, Yama." he said quietly. "I'm always here for you. . ."

"I love you, too, Taichi," I replied back, and sighed happily. "I just needed someone to hold me and love me. . .And I'm glad it is you."

---

oooh yeah...what do you think about that?

-sighs-if only i , myself, had someone to hold me at night...

at any rate, review. flames will be fed to my monkeys.


End file.
